26 Drabbles
by The Bickering Kingdom
Summary: 1. James/Petunina. 2.Fleur/Hermione. 3. Lavender/Susan. 4. Lucius/Severus. 5. Lily/Bellatrix. 6. Bellatrix/Rabastan7. Fleur/ Luna.
1. Bitter Flower

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Unrequited Petunina/James

She didn't hate Lily because she was a Witch she hated her because James chose her.

James had always wanted Lily and her the less pretty sister was someone he used one summer to make Lily jealous.

She had meant nothing to him, but he had meant everything to her.

Because for the first time she had genuinely believed that someone preferred her over her pretty perfect sister.

But it was all a cruel lie and she blamed Lily and Lily wasn't there to blame anymore she blamed her son.

The son that looked like the man she loved and the eyes of the women she hated. 


	2. Not A Doll

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Fleur/Hermione

Fleur was the most beautiful person Hermione had ever seen. Not only the outward appearance, but her very soul.

It hurt Hermione when people would only comment on how Fleur looked on the outside.

Why was how she looked important?. Why didn't anyone care what was inside?.

Fleur wasn't just some pretty doll to look at, she had a brain and feelings so why was she only who could see it?. 


	3. Need Someone

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Lavender/Susan

They weren't really friends and what they had was exactly a relationship. It was more of a "We are likely to die any day now so cling to nearest person you can while you can" type of relationship.

So they weren't friends or in love, but right now neither needed friends or love ones to possibly lose.

They just needed someone there for the briefest of time. 


	4. Sometimes

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

They were best friends who constantly tried to prove they were better Slytherin than the other. They were sometimes lover who constantly battled to be the dominant one in the relationship.

Neither Slytherin willing to be second best, neither one ever willing to submit to the other one.

Sometimes they hated one another, sometimes they loved each other.


	5. Frustrating Attraction

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Bellatrix/Lily.

Lily has a temper that can almost rival her own its part of the reason Bellatrix is attracted to her.

The other reasons she attracted to Lily is because she shouldn't be. Lily's a Mudblood who isn't worth spitting on let alone Bellatrix wanting more than anything or at least thats what Bellatrix had been raised to believe.

And Bellatrix did believe it that's what made the attraction so frustrating.  



	6. Plaything

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter. **

**Pairing: Bellatrix/Rabastan**

* * *

**Better men than him have tried to tame her and like them, he's failed miserably. Because she's a fire that you can't put out, a flood that no one can stop.**

**In the beginning, he didn't mind her wildness, but now he was resentful of it. Never did he win an argument not once did she ever submit to him.**

**Like the others before him, he was a plaything she would tire off eventually.**


	7. Beautiful Obsession

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Muggle AU

Thanks to Zero for the pairing prompt.

The music is too loud, and there's a crowd at the bar. Fleur lurks in the shadows watching her ex-girlfriend flirt with a customer. She should stop coming here for her own sanity if nothing else, but the pull to Luna is too strong to fight.

Luna has no idea that she's there because they made a deal to have a clean break. Fleur meant it at the time she promised to sever all ties, but a few days later the ache to server Luna took over.

That was a month go, and now every Friday when she knows that the place will be packed with people Fleur turns up at Luna's place of work just to watch her. 


	8. Smile

He can feel her nearby, and it hurts. Because he can't reach out and touch her, because he has to pretend it doesn't hurt to know she's here with his best friend.

When he sees her, she will smile at him and will smile back. Both pretending that it is nothing more than two old friends smiling at each other.


End file.
